Jet Somers
Jet Somers, known as "The Living Weapon," is an e-wrestler currently signed to the Unified Global Wrestling Coalition, where he is a 2-Time World Heavyweight Champion and the first Grand Slam Champion in UGWC history. Biography Early life Jet Somers started life in a nice but simple cabin in Deep Creek, Mississippi. Powered by a generator and featuring no indoor plumbing, it wasn't a poor house, just a pre-modern one. His mother having died in childbirth, Jet's father was a trapper, and once a season he drove a Chevy to Biloxi to sell hides and purchase supplies and food. One winter, Peter Somers happened to glance down outside a gas station to see a dropped lottery ticket. It was a winner. Father and son said goodbye to Deep Creek and decided to head west with dreams in their eyes, maybe to Phoenix, Las Vegas, or Los Angeles. Somewhere in New Orleans, Peter Somers got turned around and headed south into Bayou country. Deep into the night, an early storm blew off the Gulf and kept Peter wide-eyed and searching for cover. After miles of what felt like uncharted wilderness, a driveway emerged from between twin rows of cypress hung with Spanish moss, and this is how Peter and Jet Somers fell in love with an abandoned plantation home in Black Cypress, Louisiana. One year into their residence, and another ill-fated storm blew the old Chevy into a copse of elms. Peter was dead nearly instantly, and the next morning, a waitress in a Honda Accord, on her way to work, was shocked and touched to find a confused and scared seven year old curled up in his dead father's lap inside the wrapped up pickup. Those were simpler times and Doris Saint, already a mother of a beautiful six year old girl named Jezebel, was easily able to win custody of the poor orphaned boy. Jezebel and Jet Saint had a strong protective bond for one another all throughout their childhood, but Jet's constant vigilance could at times be a nuisance to Jezebel's fun, and it eventually created a sort of rift in their friendship. Both had a great talent for fighting, and when Jet graduated, he gave up his vigilance and moved to New Orleans to train as a boxer. It wasn't long before Jet became involved in mixed martial arts, and he took back his old family name before becoming a successful middleweight contender. When Jezebel became a professional wrestler, Jet took up his former vigilance, only more covertly this time. After her last stint as a wrestler ended with catastrophe, though, Jet had become more and more active in her life, and he had decided to follow her into her career, obsession, addiction. Wrestling career With Jezebel abandoning him here, he tried to clean up to his former moral superiority, but a face from his recent past brought that to a screeching halt when she began her path of vengeance by killing Jet's trainer and close friend Jenny. Jet went on a rampage to win the UGWC Championship to bring her out of hiding, succeeding at Horizons 2010 and defeating Lord Donovan Hastings for the title. In a convoluted plot, Ichabod and The Covenant made a brief return to assist Jet, leading to the arrest of Melanie Collier and her employer. This plot led to Jet being hospitalized for a short time, but now he has returned in full form. 2011 Jet has been embroiled in feuds with both the Human Resource Department and The Vicious Kind, labeling himself a 'stable-breaker.' He had also taken a stand as one of the talented wrestlers in an assumed 'talent vs entertainment' war in UGWC. His motives are sometimes questionable, but his feud with TVK netted him the Cross Hemisphere Championship at Wrestlestock '11, thus proclaiming himself a "Super Grand Slam Champion," including the Cooperative Championships as part of this accomplishment. Jet shocked the world by aligning himself with the Human Resource Department after falling two spaces short of winning the Outlast Tournament in 2011, but successfully ousted Gabrielle Montgomery in the group. They both became the first ever co-winners of Battleground the following October. 2012 After sharing the 'main events' with Gabrielle and Tyvola and coming up short, Jet went on to snag the Cooperative Championships with Travis Pierce, which kicked off a hell of a year for The Piercing Weapons. Dominating the Cooperative division for almost the entire year, together they built a media empire as Travis worked to make Jet a more marketable commodity. Many new shows and talents were developed by Jet as a result, under the umbrella of Travis' "Piercing Media Network." Items such as The Score and The Stars of Tomorrow were rousing successes, and helped to bring forward new talent such as Remi Monroe as Captain 80s, and Pepper Phoenix as a News and Rumours correspondent. PMN also sponsor the up-and-coming talents Gian Jones and "Razor" Mark Reznik. Jet suffered an injury a little over halfway through 2012 and needed to stay out of active competition for some months due to surgery to correct the issue. In the interim, Dexter Vines and Moss Edwards promoted Jet to Talent Scout, a position which gives him somewhat free reign to promote and introduce new talent both in the ring and backstage. During Jet's absence, Travis unfortunately floundered a bit, having spent a great deal of his time and focus helping Jet to develop his various entertainment ventures. When he slipped all the way down to the Chaos Division, he seemed to go into a bit of a shock, and when Jet tried to save him from being locked into the division for months, a falling out was inevitable. Jet and Travis locked horns during the closing weeks of 2012, but still managed to regain the Cooperative Championships, and, after their blowout grudge match at Horizons, they managed to patch up their partnership as they headed into 2013. 2013 During the early months of 2013, the Piercing Media Network began a very overt takeover of the UGWC, capturing many media outlets in the process; some were associated, and some were not. Rumors are that Jet and Travis are on to bigger and better things, and not just in the wrestling world. Wrestling Style Typical MMA styles- Muay Thai kickboxing, Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu, heavy submissions, boxing, lots of clinch fighting. He also has begun to add a few high risk maneuvers. Signature Moves *'Ground-and-pound' - When the opponent is on the ground, Jet mounts with knees close under the arms to maintain control, and unleashes a devastating series of cocked-back hard punches and elbows. *'Suicide Pull' - Jet leaps up and wraps his legs around the opponent while wrapping his arms around the head, then falling backwards to pull the opponent off their feet. Usually followed by the Ground-and-Pound. *'Kimura Armbar' - Jet tucks the downed opponent's arm under his back in a chicken wing, then applies an armbar to the other arm. This pushes the opponents weight and Jet's legs on the chicken winged arm, making it more difficult to escape the armbar. *'Final Wound' - A punch to the liver. Causes immense pain and known to knock a fighter out from pain when executed perfectly. *'Chok' - A superman punch *'Kao Loi' - Jet takes a step toward the opponent, springs off his forward leg and strikes with the same knee. *'Jethammer' - On a facedown opponent, Jet stands with one foot in each armpit of the opponent while facing the feet. He folds the opponents arms into the beginnings of a double hammerlock, but then reaches under his own legs to complete the lock. Jet then bridges back to apply pressure. With pain compliance, Jet can sometimes bridge enough to roll the opponent into an interesting pinning situation. *'Anaconda' - When an opponent is on all fours, Jet passes his leading arm under the neck, and outside past one of the opponent's arms while then grabbing the opponent's free arm biceps. He then arches his back, bending backward to apply the choke. *'Matrix' - An evasion maneuver. Jet simply falls backward into a bridge (a la Neo in The Matrix). By the time the opponent stops staggering or being confused, Jet has rolled back up to his feet. Championships and Accomplishments *'UGWC World Heavyweight Champion' (x2) ** December 6, 2010 - March 21, 2011 ** February 18, 2013 - May 6, 2013 *'UGWC Cross-Hemisphere Champion' ** June 4, 2011 - August 15, 2011 *'UGWC Cooperative Champion' (x3) ** September 27, 2010 - October 11, 2010 (w/ Donovan Hastings) ** January 30, 2010 - June 1, 2012 (w/ Travis Pierce) ** December 3, 2012 – Present (w/ Travis Pierce) *'UGWC Chaos Champion' ** May 3, 2010 - August 16, 2010 *'GIW Hardcore Champion' ** April 12, 2010 - May 3, 2010 (Final) ** Championship unified with LWF Havok Title to form new UGWC Chaos Title * Battleground Winner ** 2011 (co-winner) Category:UGWC Wrestlers